Burning in a Pot of Love and Desire
by suspensegirlinc
Summary: 2x08 - "For crying out loud, I love you, ok?" "Do you mean it?" "It's not suppose to matter. You asked for the words and I gave them to you." CB o/s


A/N: I feel obliged to post something since I haven't started my next LA update yet – no worries about that though; it'll still be up in a few days. ;) I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. It starts right after B's failed seduction attempt (in Serena's bedroom) in 2x08. Oh, the days when ILYs were our biggest problem...*sigh*

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

She sat there on Serena's bed feeling cold and alone, and horny. Incredibly horny. But worse than that she felt humiliated all over again. How could he keep doing this to her? Why did he have to bring feelings into it? She'd brought that to the table months ago and he'd been unable to comply to her request, so she'd retracted all emotions on the subject. Aside from that fact though, also months ago he'd demanded sex of her just one more time, so he'd be able to perform again. Successfully. And now that she was finally willing to give in to that request, he'd decided to change his mind.

It wasn't fair. He was being unreasonable. Especially since she had requested those three words from him _first_. What would her telling him prove? This was probably just another game to him, get her to say what he refused to, humiliate her once again by making it clear that Chuck Bass belonged to no one, let alone the princess that every eligible bachelor decided to dismiss or cheat on one way or the other. Maybe this was his way of telling her he didn't want her all over again.

It made her want to scream.

He did seem very into her when he'd kissed her a moment ago though… Until Serena's annoying text had come, his behavior showed that he fully intended to take her there right on his sister's bed.

What had he even thought she was upset about? Naturally she was still trying to block out his insults from before. He'd talked down to her like she was nothing, no one, desperate; like she was one of those girls that vied for his attention but to who he'd never give it to.

It was enough to give her some seriously nasty feeling chills. Sure, she had looked down on him like that before too, but with good reason. She was the queen bitch at Constance and he was the smarmy womanizer of her ex. Everything Chuck did deserved a look of disdain.

But not her; and maybe that was the problem. She was lowering herself to his level by chasing after him just to get one lousy lay. She couldn't help it though. He had served to arouse her when she'd proposed her scheme against Vanessa, and when she saw them together she knew there was no point denying the obvious. She was in love with him.

Granted she didn't have the sexual experience that Serena did, but some things you just didn't need to test it out to know how foolproof they were. Chuck Bass was _fantastic_ in the sack, and all she could think about lately was how they scorched each other in the flames of passionate ecstasy when they were together and how long she yearned for that now.

Putting love and attraction into the same pot of boiling water was dangerous indeed, and that was probably why she was so hurt by his constant rejection. It wasn't just her pride that was being cut up into tiny pieces and thrown to the dogs. It was her heart too.

But fine. If he wanted to play this game, so would she. If he wanted to be indifferent about the whole ordeal, she would too. She'd tell him she loved him, but it would be so nonchalant that it wouldn't signify any sort of advance in a romantic relationship or that she'd forgiven him by any means. She would be entitled to have him though – for the night. As soon as the act was over, _he_ wouldn't have her. She'd slip away from him like nothing had ever happened, because _he_ hadn't said those three magic words and her ultimatum required that he do so.

Sure he could spread gossip at school or send in a blast, but when she shrugged it off that it didn't mean a thing or that it had just merely been words she spewed out to get what she wanted, her minions would be applauding her not feeling pity or whatever else was possible in their tiny shiny-eyed heads.

She could even spread the rumor that he was no longer as good as he used to be, and that would give her an even bigger boost of not only pride but popularity among the masses.

The idea was appealing to her more by the second. She contemplated going straight into his room without the little slip she'd had tied around her before, but Serena would be coming home eventually, and of course there were Bart, Lily and Eric to consider. No matter how much noise was made _inside_ Chuck's bedroom, the other residents of the hallway shouldn't have to suffer.

She grabbed her phone and turned it off, absolutely detesting the little thing and wondering why in the world she hadn't at least silenced it to begin with. She'd figured Chuck was on his way home, but at the time she reasoned that she could at least get the room all fixed up before his arrival.

Naturally it was perfect the way he'd walked in on her, and she'd lost nearly all sense of time or place when she felt his eyes on her neck and his fingers lightly graze her back, but that did not change the fact that she hadn't been entirely prepared to keep his focus on her once she had him in her clutches.

The thought that he was actually serious about her feelings slammed into her just as she was about to turn the knob of his door and flippantly make her confession. What if this was their chance to be together and she was just going to brush it off because he hadn't made the first move?

It wasn't fair. _Ugh_. None of this was.

But she forced herself to focus. The worst would be over soon, and no matter how much she'd want to snuggle and finally be with him after it was all said and done, she knew she had to believe that this was just one big game to him and that they were actually both winning because she would get her sex and he would get his confession. There would be nothing more for them after that.

She hated how her heart bled for that fact. But she had to believe it. There was no _them_ anymore. There never should have been to begin with. Chuck Bass was a known name for a city-wide, and probably world-wide in some places, sex stud. She would've caved to him eventually.

When she finally turned the knob and pushed the door open, she froze. Her mouth had been half open about to prepare her lazy half-assed love confession when she was brought face-to-face with a masturbating Chuck Bass, drowning in what was apparently two very naked busty blondes going at it on his new big screen TV.

His heavy grunts and groans and quickening hand on his dick both aroused and disgusted her. It was uncanny how those two things came together so frequently with nearly everything concerning him.

She decided it was probably a good time to leave. He was obviously going to get his relief from porn instead of a real live human being, which clearly meant he didn't need her, whether she had inspired his horniness or not. That could never be proven. The only things on Chuck's mind ever were sex and money. She wondered for a moment why he didn't just call in some strippers, but then took into consideration that he was actually trying to be on somewhat good behavior for his father and not flaunting the whores about in his own home. Whether he admitted to it or not, she knew how very much family and his father's approval meant to him. He'd been devastated when he was kicked out due to Serena's misunderstanding of Georgina's gifts last year.

He'd told her this during that week after the wedding. In an attempt to restrain themselves from sexual intercourse, they'd attempted serious conversation and that was the first time Blair knew she was really falling in love with him. Hard.

Unknowingly she cleared her throat before backing away and his hand froze. His eyes were suddenly fixated on hers and for two of the longest seconds she'd ever experienced in her life, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't function.

Finally, she blinked.

"I, uh…" She shook her head with closed eyes, attempting to erase the image she'd just witnessed. By the time she had her eyes open again Chuck had tucked himself back into his pants and turned off the television, discreetly slipping the case of the porno out of view.

She looked to where he'd hidden it and back at him.

He cleared his throat, making a huge attempt to move past the recent awkwardness that had taken place in his bedroom. He hadn't expected her to come after him so soon. He certainly hadn't. He'd denied her twice, three times if he counted the rainy walk/drive to school that morning. She needed time to build herself up again before she made another go at his…services.

That was what he'd thought anyway.

He should've known better. Should've waited until he heard her leave in those sexy as hell heels she'd adorned to go with her barely there black slip with an easy to open tie and a clear view of the nape of her neck that always, always drove him crazy. Then, there was the lingerie…

He didn't have time to call up a hooker, much less leave the house to track down a look-alike Blair. He needed release _now_.

"Blair." He forced himself not to avert his eyes too much. That would only make matters worse.

"Well…I…" she half-laughed. "I think I've reconsidered coming in here." She turned to leave.

His eyes widened. She wasn't coming in to attempt another seduction of him. He'd been right. She had come to _say it_.

_Nice job, Bass. You ruined it._

"Blair, wait-" He reached for her but she jumped back.

She looked completely and totally grossed out.

"No. Keep that thing away."

He looked down at his hand and was torn between washing his hand and pulling her to him with it and seducing her and-_whoa_. _Seduce her? Wasn't she supposed to be doing that to him? No. She was supposed to be saying those three words he'd demanded of her._

She'd gotten inside his head and meddled with him. She'd gotten his thoughts and his desires all mixed up. Again. She was entirely too good at this.

The worst part was that he guessed this time she hadn't even been aware of it. Him wanting her had gotten in the way. He hadn't lied to her that morning when he lured her to his limo. He _was_ dying. She was _torturing_ him.

"Tell me why you came," he said, deciding this demand was justified.

"I…was…" Her eyebrows narrowed suddenly and he knew he was doomed. "No. It's irrelevant now. I'm leaving."

She turned on her heel and he groaned at the sight of how very much of her was showing when she turned her back to him.

He hadn't meant for the groan to be so vocal, and maybe he didn't even realize it had been till she turned back around and there was a smug smile plastered back on her face.

"But maybe there's a reason you _want_ me to stay?" she asked innocently.

He stared her down. She was good at this. She really was.

"And what would that be? You know I won't cave."

"Mmm. And yet." She tapped her chin with her finger. "You were so very close to it just a few minutes ago, weren't you?" She stroked the lapels of his jacket until it was clear he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He snapped back to reality when her fingers grazed his waistband.

"Blair." He tightly grabbed hold of her hand. His eyes closed tightly shut when her other hand came around and fidgeted with his belt. "_Blair_." He grabbed her other hand and held them securely away from his genitals. She moved her body closer to his though and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt her lips kissing down the side of his neck.

"_Hell, Blair_." He released her and stepped back, but she walked towards him, sure of her ground now and quite cheered that she wouldn't have to toss out those three words flippantly like they didn't mean a thing.

Just as she was about to reach him, he grabbed hold of her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her wildly. He untied her tiny slip again and gloried at the feel of the silk that drifted around her body and skimmed past his arms. He undid her lazy bun and sunk his fingers into her hair.

_Victory! _

Blair was more thrilled than she thought she could be. She'd done it. She'd really seduced Chuck Bass. She hadn't had to tell him she loved him, and the trick had just been walking on him while he was working his dick.

She'd have to remember that.

Not that she'd ever plan on doing this again.

No. Never again. Once and then that would be it.

"Bed," she whispered hotly against his lips. "Fuck me."

He smirked against her, kissing down her neck and nipping at her skin.

"Chuck," she urged, pushing herself against him and pulling him closer.

Suddenly he pulled back and forced her arms against the walls, firmly imprisoning her.

"No. _Say it_."

Her eyes widened.

"_What_?" she choked.

"Say it," he repeated, amused now. She thought she'd won. She really had. He had to give her credit though, because honestly she almost had.

But she _hadn't_, because Chuck Bass always won.

Always.

"But…I…" She frowned, her pouty lip coming forward so that he couldn't help but find her adorable. He was too proud of himself to focus on that though.

He leaned forward and returned her heated whisper.

"If you can't say it, we're done here."

Her lips were now firmly pressed together. She was angry but she had no defense for herself, because she thought she had won, but she'd been cheating. Thus, no defense.

He released her and turned away.

She huffed. "What, back to your porno now?"

He looked up from the case he'd retrieved.

"There's nothing else for me here, is there?" he challenged.

"Uh…" She looked at him like he was crazy and then gestured to her figure. "Hello? Perfection in waiting right here."

He smirked, set down the case and turned back to her. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Ah yes, but this 'perfection in waiting' has a lot of baggage attached to it, doesn't it?"

Her face paled and her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

He didn't have to say it that way, did he? His words made her sound like relationship drama. A whiny little girl who wanted things that were only bothersome to him. That made her incredibly hurt because once upon a time he'd looked past all that because all he wanted was her.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to think Chuck Bass actually cared about her.

She was angry now, but mostly at herself.

"I'm not asking for a _relationship_," she spat. "I just wanted a one-night stand. Tell me what _baggage_ exactly comes with that."

He stepped towards her.

"If you want it bad enough, you'll say it."

She wanted to slap him. He'd completely side-stepped the issues she'd just brought up. He was impossible. She wasn't even sure she wanted to sleep with him now. Maybe she would this time tomorrow, but right now he was hurting her and making her more angry than actually turning her on like he had been before this point.

"You know what, maybe I'll just resort to your tactics instead. You're not worth it." She took his movie case and threw it across the room. He watched it fly with crazed eyes then looked back at her.

"Are you insane?"

Her bitch smile firmly implanted itself on her face.

"Probably."

He shook his head at her, but within seconds a smirk slid onto his ever so desirable full lips.

"You'd watch porn?"

Her face scrunched up.

"What? Ugh. No!"

"But you just said…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, I love you, okay?" She blew out in frustration.

It hadn't come out as casually and flippantly as she would have liked, but anything to shut him up at this point.

He froze and just stared at her.

To get things moving past whatever sentiment he thought was attached to her words, she kissed him quickly.

He barely responded.

She stepped away and stared at his still agape expression.

She scoffed. "Of course." She shook her head. "Okay, this time I'm really leaving."

He grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Do you mean it?"

"It's not supposed to matter," she spat. "You asked for the words and I gave them to you. Now either you hold up your end of the bargain and fuck me till I can't think straight or I'm leaving."

He dropped her arm, now angry. "You're supposed to mean it."

"That wasn't listed in the requirements."

"I told you to fight for me. What the hell do you think that means?"

She fumed.

"I told you to do the same thing and the farthest you got was a petty excuse about being scared, attempts to ruin my social life and a seduction during a black out. And now you demand me to give you what I asked of you even though _I_ was the one who got abandoned? How the hell does _that_ make sense?"

"If you want me…"

"What I want is to not be hurt again. A one night stand prevents that for both of us, just like it would've during the blackout. Why do you have to hold something over me like this?"

His jaw clenched.

"You still can't say it," she said and shook her head. "I can't…ugh. I'm going into detox. There's got to be some Chuck Bass look alike on the planet who can do it at least half as well as you can." She huffed and headed for the door but he pinned her against it before she could open it.

"You know there isn't."

"Well then say it," she said. "Tell me you love me."

His 'deer caught in the headlights' look was starting to bug her. It almost made her feel guilty about demanding of him what was rightfully hers.

"Why should I?" he asked, daringly.

"Because you won't get me if you don't." She held in her tears tightly. He was breaking her all over again and it wasn't fair. This wasn't how the night was supposed to play out. How in the world was it that she had her heart out on her sleeve again and he was the farthest away he'd been from taking it?

"Maybe I don't want you," he said.

She swallowed hard but held her fierce gaze. All night long she would have told him the opposite was true because of how quickly she could almost seduce him and the effect she seemed to have on him after the fact. Plus the fact that he seemingly couldn't let her leave was also in her favor.

But she was hurting now.

"Then…let me go," she managed. "It's not the first time you haven't wanted me."

He didn't let go, refused to. In fact, he held her tighter than before.

"I _want_ you," he said huskily, nodding. "I want you."

"Then say it," she pleaded, a crystal tear wetting her cheek.

"I…can't."

She closed her eyes and more tears pressed through her eyelashes.

"Then I didn't mean it," she whispered.

When she opened her eyes he was still holding her, his gaze still set on her. He was fiercely determined to have her, but she could tell he was breaking now too.

"You can't have me any other way, Chuck."

He swallowed.

"I know." He sighed and released her, but instead of leaving she stood and stared at him. He looked so hopeless that she couldn't look away.

He looked up at her.

"The morning always takes you away from me, Blair. That's why I won't sleep with you. It'll break me when you leave."

"There's no one else I want, Chuck. If you give me what I need, there's no reason for me to leave."

He eyed her suspiciously, still unconvinced but it was clear he wanted to believe her. He wanted it very badly.

She sighed.

"Chuck, love is a risk. Maybe your father doesn't openly show his affection for you, but you know when we were together that I did. You can't put your mistake on my shoulders because you're afraid to try again."

"And what about you?" he accused.

"I'm not the one who abandoned us."

He pursed his lips tightly.

"You won't let that go, will you?"

Her eyes widened. "It's not something I can easily drop. It certainly doesn't bode well for our future if you don't consider abandoning me and spending the summer sleeping around a big deal."

"I do consider it a big deal, Blair, and I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"Then why did you try to win me back after I came home?"

"Because _I'm_ not better off without _you_."

Her eyes softened.

Both wanted to leave but they were frozen stiff, as if they had been glued to the floor.

She sighed.

"I meant it, Chuck," she admitted.

He looked at her sadly.

"You shouldn't," he said quietly.

Moved by overwhelming compassion, she walked towards him and held his face in her hands.

"Chuck, I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "I love you," she murmured.

He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Blair."

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes shining.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh yeah," he said breathlessly. "I love you." He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her hard. She deepened the kiss, pulling him to her as he pulled her to him.

Stumbling across the room, they made it to the bed and continued to kiss each other with such passionate abandon that names were nearly forgotten and time and place was. Shaky hands removed clothing and eyes captured the body's souls. Love threatened to consume them.

Eventually it did.

…

A/N: I'm pretty sure I like this a lot. ;) Please review! 3 LA update coming soon!


End file.
